


First Time

by faithinthepoor



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 02:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1965633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>IDoF 2010 Drabblethon! at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com">femslash100</a>. Prompt - Stargate SG-1, Sam/Janet, first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

For quite some time she’s been accused of having the curse of the Black Widow. She has always been kind of bemused by the idea because while she can admit to not having being lucky in love she is far too rational to believe in curses. Things are different now. She has never felt loss like this before because she didn’t love the others the way she loved Janet. As she approaches the lectern to deliver a eulogy she never wanted to have to give for the first time in her life she truly wonders if she really is cursed.


End file.
